


Noisy Neighbors

by sweethiddleslaugh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Young British Actors, british actors, wallander
Genre: F/M, Magnus Martinsson - Freeform, Neighbors, cop, tom hiddleston - Freeform, wallander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethiddleslaugh/pseuds/sweethiddleslaugh





	Noisy Neighbors

Noisy Neighbors

Character: Magnus Martinsson

Genre: Smut

Rating: Mature / 18+

Plot: I think I might stop writing plot summaries...starting now!   
_____________

Magnus Martinsson arrived home just before 10 a.m. The missing child case he was working had been an emotional roller-coaster, but yesterday he was able to put the case to bed. He couldn't promise that the little girl wouldn't suffer emotional scarring, but she is now home with her parents. He'd been at the station house all night handling the paperwork. Kurt made him go home for some rest. He is clearly burned out and of no use to anyone in his current condition. He knew damned well he was being a dick to everyone and frankly, he was too tired to care.

He shed his coat and scarf and immediately headed for the bedroom. As he was kicking off his shoes he heard the children in the upstairs apartment shouting and jumping from the bed to the floor, repeatedly. They were making such a racket that they were rattling the his bedroom windows. Those kids were always loud, but today he just couldn't deal with it. He reached out and banged loudly on the wall. Instantly the noise stopped. 

He stripped out of his clothes and grabbed a fresh towel on his way to the shower. SQUEEK! THUNK! He ignored it and soaped up his hair. SQUEEK! THUNK! He rinsed his hair. SQUEEK! THUNK! He reached for the body wash. SQUEEK! THUNK! He lathered himself up. SQUEEK! THUNK! He reached out of the shower and to bang loudly on the untiled wall next to the shower stall, he wasn't going to break his hand by knocking on ceramic. The noise stopped immediately. He lathered himself up, spending more time that was necessary on his cock and balls. He felt his cock start to swell so he gave it a stroke. He needs to release some tension, afterall. He used the lather and stroked his cock until he was fully extended. 

He'd seen a pretty blonde on his drive home. He was at a stop light a few blocks from home and she'd been jogging. She stopped to tie her shoe...he thought about her tight ass...his stroking quickened as he rushed towards his orgasm. BANG! BANG! BANG! "You've got to be KIDDING me!" he groaned at the sound of someone knocking on his door. He quickly rinsed off and jumped out of the shower. BANG! BANG! BANG! "ALRIGHT! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" he shouted.

Running to the door, and dripping all over the floor, he wrapped a towel around his waist. He was just barely covered when he yanked open the door. FUCK! The blonde jogger! His cock hadn't lost much it's arrogance in the short time it took him to run from the shower to the door, but what was lost, was quickly regained at the sight of her. "Do you always answer the door in the nude?" she glared at him. Her bitchiness made his cock twitch. "I'm not nude, I'm in a towel. What is it you want?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe, blond curls dripping onto his shoulders. "What I want is for you to quit banging on the wall. My babysitter is upset" she eyes him up and down. When her eyes reach the tent in his towel, her pussy tingles instantly. It's quite a large tent he's made. 

"I'm truly sorry that she's upset, but perhaps you could keep your children from jumping off of the furniture. It's incredibly loud and I've been up all night working" he says watching her face as she scans his body. He is surprised when her eyes again travel to his towel. He never expected her face to flush and eyes to linger. "Would you like to come inside to discuss this further?" he offers pushing the door open. She meets his eyes, he's a cop, she knows that much about him, otherwise he's a complete stranger. She's never even laid eyes on him before, but her legs walk her right into his apartment. 

"I'm Magnus, by the way" he offers as he closes the door. "I'm Molly" she replies as she scans his space. It's neat and orderly, but very much a bachelor pad. High end television and all the accessories, leather furniture... When she turns to him, her eyes are again drawn to his bulge. "You know, if you'd rather be alone with that, I can go" she points to his crotch. "I was alone with it, but then you showed up at my door" he chuckles taking a step toward her. "Perhaps it would be more suitable for me to discuss this matter with your husband when he gets home" he suggests looking her up and down. She's still in her running clothes and it's driving him insane. "I'm divorced. The sitter is with the kids. I've got her for another hour" she says challenging him with her eyes. 

"Look, Molly, I am very tired and have little patience for games, so I'm going to be blunt. I'm a cop, which means I am very good at reading people. You're standing in my living room ogling my cock. You've blatantly informed me that you are single and free for the next hour. You wouldn't have offered that information unless you wanted me to fuck you. So tell me, will I be fucking your or will you be on your way?" he asks boldy. Her nipples tighten, he notices. Her breathing hithces, he notices. "I've never fucked a man I've just met, but yes, you will be fucking me" she replies as she pulls her tank over her head and drops it to the floor. 

She's wearing a sports bra that claps in the front. It's the only kind she can get on and off by herself. Her large chest makes pull on sports bras impossible. He sits on the arm of his living room chair and watches her unhook the claps of her bra. Suddenly she springs free and he gasps audibly. "Like them?" she asks cupping her breasts and thumbing her nipples. "Spectacular, but I must confess, I saw you on my drive home, tying your shoe, I was thinking of your ass while I was in the shower" he laughs as he opens his towel. When she sees how long and thick he is, she almost stumbles as she kicks her running shoes off. 

She regains her composure, "If you're that interested in my ass, then help me off with these pants. They're a bit snug." He smiles broadly and stands, motioning for her to take his place. She shimmies past him, letting his cock brush against her hip, and leans on the arm of the chair. He kneels and lifts her foot, slipping her sock off. Then he does the same to the other foot. Reaching up her legs, Magnus hooks his fingers into the waistband of her running pants and pulls them slowly over her hips. He isn't surprised to see she isn't wearing panties. Her pubic hair is trimmed closely. Most women her age are shaving it all off. He is happy to see she isn't one of them. He makes quick work of pulling her pants free of her legs and tossing them aside. 

When he looks up at her, over the flat of her belly, over the swell of her breasts his eyes find hers wild with lust. Smiling he lifts her legs up, forcing her to sit on the arm of the chair. He rests her toned thighs on his shoulders and leans his face in. She smells heavenly. His first taste is not at all timid. He uses the whole of his tongue on her, flatting it out for one long, slow lick, pushing into her slippery folds and dragging upwards over her clit. "Fuck!" she cries out, head falling back. "I can't believe I've only known you for ten minutes ago and now you're tongue is in my pussy!" she laughs and buries her fingers in his curls. "If I knew you tasted this good, I would have introduced myself the day you moved in" he snickers and suckles her clit. "Shit! Magnus!" Molly pants and tugs on his hair. "I'm close. Fuck, I'm so close" she warns him as her legs start shaking. He responds by increasing the suction on her clit. Her orgasm hits like a sonic boom. Her pussy spasms and quakes as he laps at her like a kitten with it's cream. 

"No man has ever make me come with his mouth before" she laughs, breath still hitching. "I'm happy to be the first" he smiles up at her. "Get up here. I want some now" she tugs on his curls to get him moving. Standing this close to him, she is dwarfed by his height. "Sit down before you give me vertigo" she orders as her hand find his cock. She strokes it carefully while her other hand cups his balls. "Careful, that's loaded and likely to go off soon" he warns. "Do all cops talk about their cocks as if they were guns?" she asks as she drops to her knees. "I don't know" he hisses as her tongue flicks his slit, "We don't discuss our cocks." She licks the length of him once before sucking his tip inside her mouth. Her tongue rolls around his spongy head making him moan loudly. "I mean it, Molly. I won't last if you keep that up" he reminds her. She pops him from her mouth, "Rain check?" she smiles. "Absolutely" he chuckles and takes her hands to help her up. 

"I need you on the bed if you want a proper fucking" he hurries her into his bedroom. She leaps up onto the bed and immediately positions her self on her hands and knees. "Is that how you want it?" he asks surprised at her boldness. "Magnus, just get behind me and fuck me raw" she orders over her shoulder. He gladly steps up to the bed and drags her by the hips back to the edge of the mattress. His height coupled with the high bed puts her at just the right height. He presses his cock to her and slips the tip in. He feels her pussy tighten and quiver at the invasion. 

He sinks himself slowly into her until he's fully seated. "Christ, Molly! I've never felt anyone so tight before" he groans. "I haven't had a man inside me in over two years! Fuck it's so good!" she calls out to him. Her confession makes his cock twitch. He pulls back then sinks in again with a bit more speed that the first time. Repeating this over and over she soon has to grab a pillow to soften her cries. She can't have the kids or babysitter hearing her down here getting fucked into oblivion. 

Their skin is slapping as Magnus reaches out and grabs her ponytail. He yanks her head up, "Look in the mirror. See how hot this is?" She's forced to watch them in the mirrored closet doors next to the bed. She sees her breasts swaying in time to their fucking, they're large and full but still firm. "I look like a slut" she exclaims. "Are you? Are you a slut? Not if you've held out for two years. I think that makes you a tease. I think you're a tease who couldn't resist the sight of my cock under that towel" he tugs harder at her hair. He feels her pussy contract tightly around him in sporadic spasms as her orgasm crashes through her. He pulls out of her and stuffs his fingers in, fucking her hard with his hand. He continues until she's ridden it out and collapses on the bed.

Magnus climbs up onto the bed, "Ride my cock." She straddles him in the reverse cowgirl position so that she can watch in the mirror. She rises up and positions his cock at her entrance and he slams his cock into her. She rides him hard while he watches her amazing ass slap down against his hips. "I never knew watching would be this much fun. Fuck, this is hot!" she exclaims. He wants to make her come again but he needs to be quick, he's almost there himself. He pulls her ponytail until she is laying against his chest. Carefully he rolls them onto their sides. He takes her leg, "Rest it back on my leg." He grasps her tightly under her thigh and starts a relentless pouding. "Magnus! Right there! Nobody has ever hit me in that spot!" In seconds she's clenching down on his cock with suck force, it's a miracle that she doesn't pull it off during her orgasm. She's still a convulsing mess when he pulls out of her, sweating, hair mussed, writhing like a slut. He watches in the mirror as his cock twitches and sprays shot after shot of semen onto her belly. 

Neither of them can move just yet, so they stay like that for a few moments, her leg slung back of over his, his wet cock resting between her legs. "Fuck. I'm so glad you came down to yell at me" he chuckles as he cups her breast and toys with her nipple. SQUEEK! THUNK! "Shit. They really are loud. I'll have to stop by again to...apologize" she laughs.

_______


End file.
